Drowning in the Dawn
by Insaneeeeee
Summary: Sasuke returns to the Konoha, but for what purpose? One-Shot! Warnings: Spoiler, Character death!


**So, this is my first fanfiction written in English, so please forgive my mistakes! lifts her hands up**

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend.**

There he was, only remained member of the famous Uchiha clan, standing in front of Konoha gates. It was time to get revenge...he needed to avenge his clan, and his brother's death.

In the beginning, his plan was only to kill elders, who give his brother that ill-fated mission. After some time, it changed. Now he wanted to kill the whole village. Only his team didn't know about the change. He wanted to destroy all bonds, all connections.Barriers doesn't exist anymore. No one is standing in his way. He don't have friends, now they are his enemies.

He let the guards notice him. That would be easier. Though the gates remained closed, he knew that one of the guards left to report Hokage about his occurrence.

After a few minutes standing in the dark, he noticed that gates slowly started to open_, _revealing three people standing in the entrance of the village. Sasuke focused all his attention on them.

Like he though, in front of him, on distance of only several metres, were stranding his old team. Shock was written all over their faces.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, as he ran in Sasuke's direction, "You're back!"

"_How naive" _Uchiha though as he unleashed his katana, and in a split second was standing in front of blond. Naruto stopped, too shocked to move. Wind blew with enemous strength as Sasuke moved.

"Naruto!" cried Kakashi, but it was too lete. His hand moved, piercing Naruto through chest with his katana.

"No!" Kakashi yelled, charging at the Sasuke, with chidori's blue lightning glowing in his hand. With a quick movement Sasuke used Naruto as shield.

Blood was everywhere. Sakura screamed clasping hands over her mouth, tears on her face gleaming in moonlight, that spread it's way through trees and ground, shining over three people.

Long time none moved, only wind blew over trees, making silent sound.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun", whispered Sakura through tears. Her voice returned Kakashi in reality.

"Sakura! Run away! He's too dangerous!" Kakashi yelled jumping away from Sasuke and Naruto's dead body, "Report this to Tsunade-sama, we need help!"

Several seconds kunoichi stood there stunned.

"H-Hai," she turned around, and ran in direction of Hokahe tower. Sasuke made no attempts to stop her. He only looked to where she disappeared.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Kakashi throwing four kunais ar Sasuke, which easily dodged them. He laid blond on the ground, pulling his blade out of Naruto's body.

"I'm here for only one reason!" yelled Sasuke running at Kakashi with katana in his hand.

"I will destroy this village and avenge my clan's and brother's death!" with roar he disappeared, and reappeared behind Kakashi's back, aiming at Jounin's heart with his kusanagi sword. Kakashi froze for a second. He barely avoided Sasuke's attack.

"So you know..." he said in a voice that sounded just a little above the whisper, lifting his headband, and revealing his crimson sharingan. Two doujutsus met each other.

"Where is your team?" asked masked ninja.

"They left. Anyway...I don't need them," non-chanty replied Sasuke.

Kakashi made several handseals, launching at Sasuke. After a few steps he disappeared. Sasuke concentrated on his surroundings. Uchiha smirked, and jumped just in time to prevent Kakashi's attack hit it's target. Silver haired Jounin appeared from underground with chidori in his hand.

"You're repeating yourself, Kakashi!" said Sasuke as he landed on his feet few metres away. At lightning speed he took kunai out of pouch and cut his finger. Raven-haired made some handseals and slammed his hand in the ground. Big snake, few times bigger than Sasuke, appeared in a poof of smoke beside him.

"I'm aren't going to get easy on you!" Sasuke said a bit louder than usual, because the sound of wind blowing through the trees. With a short wave of hand, he ordered snake to attack. He took out some kunais with explosive tags wrapped around their handles, and threw them at his old sensei.

In the dark Kakashi didn't notice tags around kunais. He dodged them, and tags exploded all around him, where dodged kunais landed. As fast as he could, Jounin jumped in the air. Mading seals he shouted "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Giant fireball flew towards Sasuke. Sending chakra in his feet, Uchiha jumped away on the side. When he landed in the woods, he made a clone, sending him to hide behind one of the trees, that was near Kakashi. Durning fight they left further and further in the forest of Konoha.

Kakashi was fighting snake, that Sasuke summoned. Uchiha was nowhere in sight.

With a kunai he sliced snake's throat, and looked around. He needed to find Sasuke. He killed Naruto!

While he was deep in thoughts, Sasuke walked out of his hiding place. He coughed delicately, to show his presence.

Kakashi turned towards Uchiha, and threw five shurikens. They hit him directly in the chest, and raven disappeared in poof of smoke.

"_Damn, it's just a cl-,"_ that was Kakashi's last thoughts. The real Sasuke appeared behind him with chidori-blade. It hit him in the heart.

Sasuke wiped blood from his katana with Kakashi's Jounin's wests sleeve. Uchiha sighed. Just as he thought, he had no regrets.

He was about to leave, when female voice called him.

"Sa-Sasuk-ke-kun, wh-what have y-you done?!" Sakura nearly yelled from behind the tree. She saw how he killed Kakashi, but couldn't stop him. She was scared, but called him. She wanted to look in his eyes. Maybe she'll find there sadness, or regret?

But she saw nothing. His stare was blank from any emotion, his dark eyes were empty.

She took a step back, as she watched in horror how he approached her.

"Are you scared, Sakura?" his voice was smooth and velvet as he said her name, "You should have think, before calling me," Sakura took another step, "but now it's too late," he whispered.

Then she ran. As fast as she could. Tears were blurring her vision, but she only speeded up. Sasuke ran after her further in the forest.

After few seconds he caught her, and pressed her body against the tree with one hand, holding kunoichi by her throat, and squeezing it tightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun, please..." she begged as Uchiha lifted his kunai and pressed it against Sakura's throat.

"Why are you d-doing this..?" she asked with fear in fer voice and tears in eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke let out dark chuckle, "this is my revenge."

"W-What?" choked Sakura.

"I'll destroy this village, and all people that live here. That includes you," he smirked.

"No!" Sakura screamed, punching him with chakra-charged fist. Sasuke flew back for several metres.

And again she ran. This wasn't Sasuke that she knew before. Ha has changed...he was a monster now. She cried harder.

She **will** survive.

"You bitch..." cursed Sasuke, as he ran after her. He knew that one of his ribs were broken. She'll pay for it...with her own life.

Sakura speeded up. She practically could feel his breath on her back. Sasuke was close...very close.

"_If Sasuke catch me, I will be dead in a blink of eye." _Sakura thought.

After few minutes of running, she could see him right behind her.

"So I finally caught you, " Sasuke breathed out as he pushed Sakura to the ground.

"No, Sasuke-kun, please, I love y-" she couldn't end what she was saying.

Sakura screamed in pain. Sasuke's kunai was piercing her chest.

"S-S-Sas-Sasuk-ke, d-don't, please..." she coughed out some blood. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, mixing with blood. She was lying on the ground wit Sasuke on top of her. Sasuke's full weight was made her even harder to breath. She felt as her lungs was filling with blood.

"I...I l-lov-ve y-you, p-please..." she managed to whisper between coughs. She knew that her time was over. Every second was precious. She didn't want to die! Not like that! But wound was critical, she wasn't able to do anything. She was going to die.

Those people who said that she was weak were right...She was pathetic.

Some old memories rushed through her mind.

One more tear rolled down her cheek.

She started to feel cold. She started to lose feeling of Sasuke's warm breath on fer face, she wasn't feeling her arms or legs anymore. That was it. Her last seconds.

In the light of sun, that slowly started to appear from behind of the horizon, Sasuke's face looked angelic. He didn't look like just a few hours ago he killed his best friend, like he didn't kill his own sensei. There was no regret, no apology in his eyes. He looked like didn't tear all his bonds just in one night's time

She slowly blinked, last time in her life. Her killer, men who he loved, was staring right in her eyes.

"This is what you always wanted," he whispered, leaning down. In a distance she could hear voices of ANBU, that Tsunade send as help, but she didn't care any more.

Sasuke slowly leaned down and kissed his victim, taking her last breath.

Now...Haruno Sakura was gone. Forever.

Sasuke lifted himself off kunoichi's death body, and turned on the sound of ANBU voices. They were close. He hopped on a tree and ran away.

Away from the place, where he killed the ones who loved him. Kakashi was right...after revenge nothing was left, but he didn't regret it. He didn't care.

Now he was running towards his new life, new beginning. He was...

Drowning in the soft light of dawn.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
